


Planes that lead to you

by kissed



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho list five things that remind him of changmin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes that lead to you

planes that lead to you  
yunho/changmin  
summary: yunho list five things that remind him of changmin

 

  
I have loved you before in ways you cannot even imagine and looking back at it, I wonder how the hell did I manage to live like that for the past years, you being too busy to stop and comfort me - too busy earning to love me. 

I didn't expect you to love me like how I loved you, it was too much, too fast and life was hard when you weren't there with me to face it all, a lot harder when we were struggling to keep each other's love in check. If our love was just something to hold on to because it was there, or if it's something to live by, to protect. The answer? We both don't even know. Not being able to see you, not being able to touch your face these past few years, eventually I forgot.. I am human after all but the small remnants of your kiss and touches still linger like sticker residue that I can't seem to pick away. 

How are you by the way? Do you still like the same kind of things? Or you just gotten older and dropped the childish things we both used to do, both used to like doing. Do you still buy that crackling lollipop in front of your apartment, the lady loves you there and she'd smile at you and find you when you're not there with me. Do you still like your fingers under your pillow when it's too cold? Or even remember that particular shade of pink in my cheeks when it gets too cold in the winter? It's okay if you don't. It's okay because I'm more than willing to understand your ways. 

I still do - remember, anyway. Five things that always make remember how great our love once, it's funny because they are the littlest things, the things i am pretty sure you've overlooked. One, when someone asks me if they could borrow my ketchup at the diner across the art gallery near my office - that's how we met, on that cold winter night just before Christmas break and you had you red nose thing going on and smile like it's not awkward and then you started talking about what kind of tomatoes you wanted in your ketchup and what brand is the safest pick when grocery shopping. You looked adorable that day, you had your friends giving you the eye and I suddenly blush but I know you didn't catch it but you were cute and I liked you right away - you pretty amazing. 

Two. When people have mismatched eyes when they smile. It's rare you know, that little devil and I've only seen two since and it is some kid that I bumped into a grocery store, he was running to the candy section and his mother was trying her best to trail behind his long legged son. His mother is gorgeous and from what I've gathered, she used to be a odel and then they left, the kid with his Twix and then he smiled at me, he looked exactly like you when he smiled and for a second I swore he was yours but then I realized, you couldn't swing that way to make babies - and the other one was you. 

Three. The marks that happen when a person doesn't use a coaster. In those rare moments when you take me out on a facny dinner date, you would always scold me whenever I would forget to set the glass on the coaster. You hated those marks and I loved how you took care of things, like they weren't yours and you would have to return it to the person as to how you borrowed it from him and it makes me think  if I wasn't yours, would you have taken care of me better too? 

Four. Hair things. We would always buy by the bundle, the sales ladies would expect us to raid the store every month armed with our plastic baskets and filling it with different kinds of clips, bands and pins because our hair cannot handle itself to tame it and then by the end of the month we would lose all of the shit we bought and we'd go back to the store with our hair damp and come back before our hair dries and when it does we pull it back into a loose bun and be content. I loved your long hair and when you said you needed to cut it off for work - "because it does not look professional," you said - i was really hurt because this is something i considered as our thing, you know, something we can only connect to. i loved it when it's pulled back and you have glasses, it makes you look unguarded, the changmin i met. 

It takes one too many mistakes to learn, maybe even losing of the things or losing it all in the chaos that will pull it together to make it work, to make it look beautiful. 

The last one is something I have not seen in a long time, since I left you - without a word, without a note - i haven't seen this to be reminded by you at all. You must be pretty mad at me but have you been receiving the letters I've been sending? If you did, I trust you understood why I left and I trust you that you still have some trust left for me. I keep telling myself I should start over, should start acting the way I needed to - to detox myself from everything Shim Changmin - but my body and soul was doing what my heart wanted to do. Everything I wanted in life was with you, my heart, my soul is with you. 

I left to find something I thought wasn't with you, I thought I could find and love people the way I loved you but there's something in the back of my mind telling me that I just needed to come back home, to back to you and give you a second chance. 

And here I am in your doorstep, bags in my sides with stickers from Paris, London, Japan and many more all to find it's way back to you. 

"You're the fifth thing, Changmin." and you smile at me with glassy eyes and embrace me, it's filled with love I didn't get to feel before and you murmur a lot of apologies and I shush you because we've all had our mistakes and we're here now to make it better. This time we are decided, this time we know what to do with our love, we are certain that we are going to protect it, keep it safe. 

"I'm so glad you're back." you say. 

"I'm glad too."

 

a/n: my first homin long-ish one shot fic ever, hope I did fine. comments are appreciated :)   
♥  [masterlist](http://the-babysky.livejournal.com/16753.html) | [tumblr](http://jaechunn.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/standbyyoo)  



End file.
